Yuelia
Butterfly | hometown = Lunares | country = Lunares | relatives = Noelia (Twin-sister) Divinus (Father) Celestia (Mother) | rank = Mysterious Girl | appearance = Fantasy Life }} originally known as is the daughter of Divinus and Celestia and has a twin sister named Noelia. Yuelia comes from Lunares but came down to Reveria in order to save it from destruction by collecting as many wishes as she can from different peoples she encounters during her journey. After you complete the story, she can be your ally by talking to her. Personality She often has good intentions but can be hasty and little bit scatter-brained. Although Noelia and her are sisters, they often get in fights which directs towards Yuelia's attitude. She can also be forgetful, seeing how when she headed back to Reveria on the Goddess Ship she left out an important part (the same thing Celestia had done) which caused it to crash into a tree that is most likely to be the Spirit Tree located in Elderwood Village. Appearance First known as Butterfly (Flutter for JP Version) she has you do all these quests. But never tells you her true identity but all the other NPC's drop hints about it Yuelia is depicted with a child-like size. She has a creamed bob hairstyle with ponytails along with a white hood over her head. Yuelia also has some type of a necklace around her neck. She has somewhat of a short cloak and on the front is a crescent moon on it. The rest of the cloak is outlined with gold, as well as her sleeves that seem to extend a bit after her fingers. There is blue fabric on her dress that seems to be tightened below her chest with a red knot that is located on her white dress as well. While she wears no socks, she wears bronze sandals for her feet. Yuelia also has deep blue eyes, but there is a light blue diamond shaped cornea. As Flutter, she is shown as a white butterfly shape with six yellow lined with round forms containing four blue lined with round forms beneath as well as two top wings that are partly blue colored. It also shows that she sparkles whenever she flies. She is sometimes mistaken as her mother, Celestia. In game Fantasy Life Yuelia can be found in the players room in the form of a butterfly. If the player talks to her, she will count up the bliss the player has gathered around during its journey. Flutter's Request |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Abillities Yuelia will heal a single ally or a group for 90 to 110 health, which she also can negate any negative status effect such as being poisoned or paralyzed. Yuelia charges for a second, which after a second, she cast a Area of effect explosion dealing 80 to 100 damage. She also launches a single star or a cluster of stars dealing 40 to 50 damage each. Battle Stats Quotes Fantasy Life * (To Pierre and Butch) "I didn't mean to offend! Please just let me flutter by!" * (To Pierre and Butch) "I wasn't trying to pun! Someone heeelp!" * (To Pierre and Butch) "Please! Just let me go!" * (To Pierre and Butch) "But... I didn't mean anything by it!" * (To Pierre and Butch) "Oh, please! Don't stick a pin in me and put me in a display case! I beg of you! Don't turn me in a brooch! Or a hatpin! Oh please!" * (To Pierre and Butch) "You're going to...e-e-eat me?!" * (To Pierre and Butch) "Nooooo!" * (To the player) "Y-you! Hey, you there! I have no idea who you are, but I thank you for yor bravery. Still...I must refuse your help. I must try to deal with these ruffians myself..." Artwork Trivia Name meaning Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs